


I’m just a problem that doesn’t want to be solved

by Novakaine (Batboyblues)



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors, Nova (Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboyblues/pseuds/Novakaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in Kaines hotel room and sometimes Kaine wishes he was a better person but now is not one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m just a problem that doesn’t want to be solved

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. I had more but I liked how it ended lmao.  
> I am novakaine trash

Kaine can't find a logical thought that has led him to this point, with the kid nova flushed and naked on his bed. He was so small, small under kaine, Small in the middle of his king sized bed. Small hands gripping the pillow under his small head as his small legs were spread wide to accommodate kaine between them. Little gasps out of soft lips as kaine works two fingers in and out of his tiny, tight little body. Kaine is so aware than he could break this little boy. Without a second though, part of him is urging him to do so. The monster in him. Prey it whispers like oil in his mind, dripping down his spine and it's cold. But the kid, Nova... Sam looks at him like he's... important. A real hero. It... makes him want to be careful with this. He's not a good enough person to stop, he's hard, aching in his boxers, but he's not just going to destroy this warrior child because he can. Sam is trusting him and Kaine will give him what he came here for. 

So he pulls his fingers out slowly and hushes the needy noise that falls from the boy’s lips as he adds more lube, so much it's already dripping onto his sheets, sticking up a third finger before working slowly into the teen hero’s body. 

"Relax" he hisses, gruff and harsh in the silence that had settled over them when this had started. He's not this slow, careful person but he'll never get his dick in if the kid doesn't loosen up. Rubs the thumb of the hand gripping Sam's tiny hip into the “V” of his abdomen as he slowly works the boy down his fingers. The kid hasn't said a word since kaine had given into him, he nods now and arches his head back, cerulean eyes closed like he's concentrating. If Kaine was an honest man he'd say it was a pretty sight. Instead he spreads his fingers a little, flexes them and pulls a watery moan from the novas bite bruised lips. The wet sound of lube on skin is obscene as he slides his fingers out slowly then works them back in, Sam's body arching and shifting, internal muscles clenching down on him randomly. Kaine moved his fingers gently, adding a little more force behind them as the nova moaned, as he lessened up around his fingers. 

It was almost enough, but he'd told himself, more lube, another finger. Be careful. As hard as he is, as much as he wants to be buried deep inside the boy’s body, he almost wanted the kid to keep looking at him like he worshipped him. Just for a little while longer. Maybe it was the alcohol he'd definitely been consuming prior to this. Maybe it was the way the kid had stood up to him, spoke about how he'd flown through stars to save the world, how he'd survived the complete destruction of a planet he was on, how he'd looked into the face of untold cosmic power and turned it down, and how he knows what he wants and what he wants was Kaine. Maybe he really was just a crazy monster and deflowering underage heroes is just another sin to add to his list. Whatever the reason, the broken noise of pleasure that fell from Sam's lips as kaine spread him open on four fingers, held him wide and worked him slow was worth it. He's shaking under Kaine’s hands, hard and leaking onto his stomach and he's got a scarlet flush spilling down his sun-kissed flesh. 

"P-please" sam choked on the words arching his back and whining long and loud, his legs spreading a little wider like his body knew what his mouth couldn’t ask, "please~"

Kaine nods, just pulling back, sliding his fingers out and ignoring the wounded noise it pulls from the teens lips as he pushes his boxers down. He thinks about trying to find a condom but dismisses it as sam writhes and begs softly. He's clean, the kid’s already admitted to being a virgin and kaine isn't positive he'll come back if he leaves the room. So he slicks his cock up generously, groaning as he bucked into his overly slick fist a few more times than necessary, but the hungry look on the kid’s face was worth it. He doesn't ask when he nudges the head of his cock against the boys slick and loose opening, but Sam nods anyway. 

"Oh" squeaks out of the small teen as Kaine presses in, Sam's face flushing brighter as he squirms and pants, Kaine pinning his hips down, holding him still as he slides in deeper. " _oh_ , you're... god, big, _ah~_ " nova’s breath is fast and labored, whines pitching at the end of every exhale, letting out a shocked mewl when kaine bottoms out with a roll of his hips, Sam's body locking up tight, back arching as he spills between their stomachs. 

Kaine blinks down, stunned. What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Very little beta because I am inpatient


End file.
